Yo, Quatre, hijo de Raberba Winner
by Vicky Yun Kamiya
Summary: Pequeño Drabble o esto intenta ser sobre como Quatre mira a su padre luego de que este muriera. Mi primer fics de Gundam, reviews please


_Bueno, este es mi primer intento de un fic Drabbles, así que no les garantizo a nadie que sea muy bueno ni nada porque a diferencia de otros fics que tengo pensados de hace mucho tiempo y tardo bastante en escribir, este lo pensé hoy en base de que ando enganchada con Gundam Wing, serie que estoy viendo entera por primera vez, por tanto no soy ni una experta en el género ni en la serie, sepan disculpar..._

_Este fic se centra en Quatre Winner, un personaje a mi parecer bastante incomprendido (igual que la pobre Relena) y me gusta mucho por sus ideas pacifistas que nadie parece entender y por eso creen que tiene algún problema de personalidad (me refiero a los fans, claro. La historia trascurre en el marco del final de capítulo "Heero vs. Quatre".Bueno, es mas introducción que fic, así que dejo de hablar. Ah, como al padre siempre se refieren como "Sr.Winner" me tomé la libertad de llamarlo Raberba como el segundo nombre de Quatre... y algunas cosillas están investigadas por Internet del Episode 0 de Gundam Wing_

_Cualquier opinión, pregunta o sugerencia al foro respectivo/ fanfiction/ o más directo a mi mail **Please, diganme si el fic quedó como un Drabbles** **o no**, así trato de mejorar la técnica _

_¡Saludos y gracias!_

_Vicky_

* * *

_Serie: Gundam Wing_

_Personaje: Quatre Winner_

_Palabras: 715 (¿son muchas?)_

_**YO, QUATRE, HIJO DE RABERBA WINNER**_

Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner... me lo digo a mí mismo porque de tanto secreto que me veo obligado a guardar si no lo repito tengo la impresión de que en algún momento me lo voy a olvidar... Mi padre se llama... no, ya falleció o más bien fue asesinado... se llamaba Raberba Winner... La razón por la cual me pusieron un nombre tan extraño como Quatre... mi mamá se llamaba Quaterine... ella murió cuando yo nací... mi hermana Iria dijo que me parezco mucho a ella... aún así para un hombre es un nombre extraño... como lo soy yo así que se puede decir que me siento identificado con él... Lo que aún no termino de asimilar es el apellido, Winner, no porque tuviese algún tipo de recelo con los míos, claro que no, he crecido dentro de una buena familia... y no me refiero a que no he pasado ninguna necesidad material, sino a que han sido siempre muy amorosos todos conmigo, aún cuando no siempre estuvieron de acuerdo con mis decisiones... A lo que me refiero a cuando no me encuentro reflejado en mi apellido es que nunca pensé en mi mismo como un ganador... nunca sentí esa agresividad que se supone que debe caracterizar a los héroes... o a los guerreros... supongo que por eso soy el hijo de un pacifista... pero no, tampoco me siento un perdedor... muchos creen que los pacifistas somos unos ilusos que no tenemos coraje para pelear, claro que sí lo tenemos y quizás más que los que confían en el poder de las armas... ese ejemplo lo tomé de mi padre... ¿o acaso no es alguien muy valiente el que sólo con su voz se enfrenta a todo un salón de personas que tienen el poder de regir el destino de las colonias y decirles que se equivocan de modo de pensar, que sus decisiones son incorrectas sin estar escudándose en poder de sus armas? Mi padre... yo sé que a simple vista parece que al final decidió traicionar sus ideas, pero no, fue porque las siguió hasta el final que le costó la vida... Estoy orgulloso de haberlo conocido y de que él me halla llamado hijo, aún cuando tuvimos muchas diferencias... sé que fueron porque a ambos nos preocupaba el bienestar del otro... él no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión... Si tomé el camino de la guerra... no fue por buscar aventura o por probar algo o que la gente grite mi nombre como el de su salvador... no fue una elección fácil dejar mi casa para lanzarme al espacio sin ninguna guía o protección... pero no podía quedarme sentado viendo como la tiranía se apoderaba lentamente de las colonias... ¿quién podría quedarse tranquilo cuando tratan de atacar su hogar...? en todo este tiempo hice muchas cosas, creo que algunas buenas, como ayudarle a Trowa a reflexionar sobre su actitud con los demás... y otras malas, como casi matarlo en la pelea que acabamos de tener... papá, no lo hice con maldad, te juro que no, sólo estaba ciego de dolor y rabia... tú bien sabes que no es mi verdadera forma de ser... que el odio jamás fue la fuente de mi fuerza... nunca quise matar a nadie, no tengo ese tipo de necesidad de probar mi poder de supervivencia a costa de las vidas de otro... Incluso nunca me gustó destruir cosas... cuando era niño me gustaba mucho más armarlas, construirlas, creo que por eso aprendí tan fácilmente mecánica... un poco por juego, otro poco por necesidad personal... me ha servido mucho ese conocimiento...

Papá, cuando termine toda esta locura, te juro que reconstruiré cada cosa que haya destruido en este tiempo... pero no construiré armas ni bases militares... sólo crearé casas y juegos para todos los que las necesiten después de la guerra... te lo prometo... perdóname, ya no puedo seguir conversando... Heero ya está despertando y como es probable que siga agresivo conmigo tenga que resolver un par de problemas... de todos modos papá, auque ya no estás en el cuerpo, siento que tu alma me acompaña desde las estrellas...

Soy Quatre, único hijo varón de Raberba Winner y piloto del Gundam 04… no, no creo que vaya a olvidarme de quien soy por un buen tiempo...


End file.
